Thank You part two
by AriesPrincess-Slyffindor
Summary: hermione gives her valedictorian speech on the graduation night. even if u don't like it. review please


"Hello and good evening to all my fellow classmate and our dear parents." She paused and looked at her audience.

" I remember when I got my Hogwarts letter clearly. I was so happy! I couldn't stop talking about it. I was a witch!"

"I used to see these little fairies in our garden, but this didn't worry my parents, because little girls in the muggle world like to pretend seeing fairies. When I got my letter, it kind of changed my parents mind, about the fairies."

"7 years of Hogwarts has thought me a lot. It thought me friendship, and finding two of the best people in the world. It thought me the happiness of friendship, love, and trust."

"I have gained most of my teacher's respect. I have gained the title of the bushy-haired-know-it-all, Miss. Dictionary, or Gryffindors' little princess."

" I have found friends, favorite teachers and subjects and also the least favorite teachers and subjects."

"I have learned that you should always wear black, because then no one know if you're carrying a wand or a banana".

"I have learned that if you are in Slytherin, you have problem and if you are not in Slytherin you still have a problem". Everyone laughs.

" I have learnt that if you wish to date or be friend a Slytherin, you should behave like a Slytherin, because Slytherins don't like cry babies, and Snape doesn't like babies at all".

The audience laughs again.

" I have learned to be strong and hardworking, I learned to be royal to friends, I have learned to lie and break rules to save a friend, I have come to respect the weasly twins' humor and jokes. And enjoy them." She smiles.

" I have learned to respect the Slytherins, Gryffindors, Hufflepuffs and Raven Claws."

" I respect all my teacher, each one for their character and strengths and hard works for making me who I have become today."

" I have become the young women I always wanted to be and that is for my hard works, for all the studying, the support of my friends, my parents and teachers."

" I thank Severus Snape for being a mean cruel teacher and making my life a living hell, but making me a strong character" her audience chuckle.

" I thank Minerva McGonagall for being the straight teacher. For believing me and supporting me in hiding manner so she wouldn't be accused of favoritism."

" I thank Fillius Flitwick for being a great charm professor. I thank madam sprouts for the great job as the Herbology teacher."

" Thank you to Rebus Hagrid for being there for me and supporting me in life and school."

" I thank Mr. filch for the easy non-torturing detentions."

" Thank you madam pomfrey for being there all they time, helping us during injuries,"

" Thank you madam Prince for the library key" laughter filled the hall once again.

" Thank you to madam Hooch for trying to make me learn to fly but the thing is even if learned to fly, there is no point, I am afraid of heights". She smiles shyly.

"Thank you to our dear headmaster professor Albus Dumbledore, for sending the letter and all his support."

"Thank you to Aurora Sinistra for being great astronomy teacher."

" Thank you to Cuttbert Binns, for all boring classes, on history of magic" laughter.

" Thank you to Godric for His Bravery, braves might not live long but cowards don't live at all".

" Thank you to Salazar for His tricky attitude and I'll do anything to get what I want characteristic. Because, that can be good characteristic, too. For example I will die for my friends to protect them. So really I would do anything for my friends"

" Thank you to Rawona for her knowledge, because knowledge is a step towards wisdom."

" Thank you to Helga for her loyalty, and true friend ship for this world with out hufflepuffs would be sorry world."

" Thank you to the weasly family for everything you have done for me. For your trust and friendship. I am honored to meet people such as yourselves."

" Thank you Ron, and Harry for being my friends, my only friends, and my best friends. Thank you Ginny for being my sister in everything but blood. I am honored to have met you."

" Thank you to all Hogwarts staff and teachers, for it was my pleasure to have met you, and be thought by you."

" Thank you to all the magical creatures, ghost and elves for making this journey, a true fantasy come to life."

" And finally thank you to my parents, Mark and Jane Granger for giving me my life, I am honored and proud to be your daughter."

"My dear fellow classmates, today we are walking out of the great hall as young men and you women who clearly can change the future. Today we walk out of this hall, proud to be witches and wizards from Hogwarts a place with true magic. We walk out to the real world where we face real challenges. That's when we stand up and face the challenge and tell everybody what it is that we were thought in Hogwarts."

" We were not just thought to the spells and charms. We were thought friendship, love, trust, knowledge, bravery, courage, and loyalty."

" We met different people. We shared a house, in which we shared our lives, our pains, our goals, our happiness, our sorrows, our success, our knowledge and our friendship."

"We lost point for our wrong doings and gained points for our successes. This thought us teamwork. Two heads is better than one."

" So let us walk out of here presenting the true Hogwarts where anything can happen."

" Thank you for your time. I now have the honor to say Congratulation Graduates of 1997-1998."

The audience clapped.


End file.
